shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder. D Keith
Thunder. D Keith is the main character of One Wish, and he set out to sea in search for his dad Thunder. D Darros Introduction Thunder D. Keith is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins Pirates and a member of the Worst Generation Appearance Personality Keith cares a lot about his demeanor and fake personality, on the outside he seems like a very cool person who does everything like the perfect man, but on the inside this is far from the truth Abilities and Powers Kicking Combat Martial Arts, Free style Rokushiki: Keith knows how to use two technique out of the 6 Rokushiki technique these techniques being Geppo and Soru. Keith uses Geppo as transportation sometimes and he also uses Geppo to jump up to the sky and deliver a kick to his opponent. With Soru Keith's kicks are faster and happen in the blink of an eye, Keith also might be the most proficient user of Soru in the world of One Piece. Physical Strength Keith has been training his physical strength since he was 5 to become a pirate and figure out how great it is to become a pirate and why his dad left his family to become a pirate, also since he had little parenting when he was a child he had to learn how to deal with everything on his own, he would often rob people since he had no money and would regularly get into fights with other kids and the people he stole from.Since being a kid his main fighting style has been using kicks, after eating the Zipper devil fruit he utilized it along side with his kicks, his main strength is his physical abilities and he's been shown to progress his strength during fights and training and that's pretty much it for Keith's physical strength. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Keith has a crazy amount of endurance, he can tank many strong attacks from 1st division commanders and admirals and still be able to move at extreme speeds. Weapons Keith doesn't utilize any weapons Main Article: Jippa Jippa no mi Summary, The Jippa Jippa no mi (Zipper Zipper Fruit) is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows it's user to become a Zipper Human Type, Paramecia Usage 'Keith uses this fruit in combination with his kicks. After the fight with () Keith was able to use Future Sight, with Future Sight he utilizes his devil fruit to dodge attacks before they happen making Keith looks like he's intangible. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Keith infuses Busoshoku Haki in his legs most of the time and it allows him to kick elements and logia devil fruit abilities that are usually not tangible but with Busoshoku, he's able to kick them like any other solid, Keith also Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Keith posses Haoshoku Haki which means he has the qualities of a king, with this ability he can render people around him that have weak wills unconscious. Relationships Crew Family '''Thunder D. Darros Thunder Keanu Charlotte LInlin Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia * Keith's unique laughter style is Zizizizizizi or if it's a really funny joke he does the well known hahaha Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:Sanso User Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Captain Category:Seven Deadly Sins Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Charlotte Family Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Worst Generation Category:Thunder Family Category:Rokushiki User